Aggrobot
Aggrobot was a veteran of Robot Wars. It was a series of four robots created and driven by the Leach brothers: Peter, Bob and Jon. It competed in Series 3, 4, 6 and 7, also entering in the first series of Extreme. The original Aggrobot was very large and had a spring-powered rear spike. It made the heat final of Series 3, shocking many by defeating the fancied Razer in the second round. However, it was eventually defeated by Blade. Aggrobot 2 entered Series 4, as the 20th Seed, as an invertible robot with a hydraulic "zonker", or rear spike, with a lifting head on the front painted similar to that of the face on the original Aggrobot. Aggrobot 3 was a smaller pointed wedge with a lifting mechanism that pried Aggrobot's wedge off the ground, in turn lifting its opponent. This technique was seen against Splinter in its Extreme 1 Mayhem, but wasn't reliable and caused the robot to be eliminated. It also featured a very powerful crushing mechanism capable of cutting a 30 mile an hour sign clean in half. The crusher was capable of changing from horizontal to vertical. It was clad in lightweight laminated armour that was resistant to even Shunt's axe, but was knocked out in the second round of Series 6 by a blow from Vader. Despite entering in Extreme 1, this version of Aggrobot didn't compete in Series 5. Finally, the robot was simply renamed Aggrobot in Series 7; this model was basically a tougher and more compact version of the previous Aggrobot model, with a pincer that produced 17 tonnes of pressure. The pincer was, sadly, never seen in action. Robot History Series 3 Aggrobot was originally scheduled to fight Daisy in Round 1, but due to Daisy breaking down and pulling out, Aggrobot's first battle was now up against the substitute robot Binky. Aggrobot and Binky pushed each other around, until Binky broke down after being hit by an arena spike. Aggrobot then tore off Matilda's armour as the other House Robots attacked Binky. Aggrobot then fought Razer, the favourites to win the heat. Aggrobot held off Razer's attacks using its steep edge, until Razer got in the rear, crumpling the rear armour. However, as Razer retracted its crusher, Aggrobot was still mobile, and Razer had become beached on the tail of its own weapon. Immobile, Razer was eliminated, and Aggrobot was through to the heat final. The Blade team and the Aggrobot team got along well together, but neither relented in the ensuing battle. Blade came out on top, ramming Aggrobot into submission and burning it on the flame pit. Dead Metal cut into Aggrobot's nose, causing a shower of sparks, and Sir Killalot placed it onto the floor flipper, where it flew. Series 4 Aggrobot 2, seeded 20 for its defeat of Razer, was a much flatter design. After Saw Point ran over Oblivion 2, it got under Saw Point, which became stuck on one wheel for a while. The rest of the battle was uneventful, as Oblivion 2 had been immobilised by the initial impact with Saw Point, so Aggrobot 2 proceeded through. Fighting S.M.I.D.S.Y., Aggrobot was piggybacked and tackled by the smaller, similar robot's superior speed. Aggrobot 2 attacked the Cyberspace machine, but finally broke down after an attack from S.M.I.D.S.Y. Aggrobot was set alight, and had its spike cannon destroyed by Sir Killalot. Extreme 1 Aggrobot 3 fought in a sole Mayhem against Killertron and Splinter in a fight described as "three robots removed from their glory days." It grappled with Splinter, easily fending off blows from the axe, as well as Killertron. Sliding beneath Splinter, Aggrobot levered Splinter off the ground. Reversing, it dodged the other two before being caught by Splinter and hammered to no effect. Aggrobot then levered Splinter over, pinning it on its back, taking weak blows from Killertron. However, due to the rules (a robot pinned down does not count as immobilised), Refbot pushed away the attacking Dead Metal and righted Splinter. Soon after, it became evident that Aggrobot was beached on its lever, so it was counted out, after being in command of the Mayhem. The robot was able to move again after being counted out but it was too late, and when it steered onto the arena flipper, the flipper activated and Aggrobot went flying. Series 6 In the first round, Aggrobot 3 went up against 259, Infernal Contraption and Infinity. Aggrobot 3 merely shoved Infinity and Infernal Contraption a few feet in each of its attacks but largely managed to avoid the large vertical spinning disc of 259 while Infernal Contraption was bearing the brunt of 259's attacks. Infinity then drove into the pit right after pressing the release button and Infernal Contraption was soon counted out when it was stuck on the pit mouth after hardly moving at all. With two of its opponents in pieces, and in the pit, Aggrobot went through with the impressive 259. Aggrobot 3 then had to face another spinning disc machine in Vader, and after both machines started slowly, the very first hit appeared to stun Aggrobot into submission as it was immobilised very, very easily. Dead Metal pitted Aggrobot so Vader qualified for the heat final against Wild Thing. Series 7 Aggrobot's fourth guise had a smaller design. In the beginning, it took a blow from Zorro, causing something to fly off, and was attacked by Reptirron The Second, who pushed it into Mr. Psycho's CPZ, flipping it on its back. However, Aggrobot escaped the huge house robot and rushed back into the fray. Ripper then hurled it over, but the invertible Aggrobot recovered from the attack. Another flip from Ripper caused Aggrobot to roll over twice, before being flipped head over heels again. Reptirron The Second flipped Aggrobot over as Refbot finished counting out Zorro. Reptirron The Second landed on Aggrobot, pinning it to the ground. Breaking free, Reptirron The Second made a final flip on Aggrobot, before the time ran out and Aggrobot lost the resulting judges decision, as it had dealt no damage or aggression at all. Results |} |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Pincers